


Звезда

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Бокуто никогда не нарушает обещаний, просто однажды не возвращается, оставив подарок.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Звезда

Бокуто всегда будит Акааши рано утром, улыбается ему через стол, закидывая в себя завтрак, целует перед уходом и треплет по волосам.

— Будь осторожен, — всегда говорит Акааши.

— Я вернусь, — всегда обещает Бокуто.

Акааши ему верит. Поначалу он нервничал, следил за временем, когда Бокуто должен был вернуться, писал сообщения, просил сразу же звонить. Боялся быть слишком навязчивым, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Бокуто не злился. Казалось, он вообще не может злиться. Бокуто всегда держал свои обещания, Акааши начал спокойнее относиться к его длительным миссиям.

— Я вернусь, — говорит Бокуто, целуя Акааши в губы, обвивая руками за шею, притягивая к себе близко-близко. Акааши никак не может им надышаться.

Спустя время Акааши уже не следит за расписанием вылетов и возвращений, знает, что как только вернется, Бокуто ему обязательно позвонит. Акааши даже не сразу понимает, что Бокуто нарушил свое обещание.

— Привет, — голос Куроо звучит глухо.

Акааши немного удивлен: Куроо звонил очень редко. Обычно, если Бокуто улетал надолго, Куроо, кажется, скучал не меньше, чем Акааши.

— Привет, — отвечает Акааши. От тяжелого дыхания в трубке внутри все сковывает холодом. Он кидает взгляд на часы, на дату, но не уверен в том, что Бокуто уже должен был вернуться.

Его эвакуационная капсула вернулась, а Бокуто — нет. Куроо стоило больших трудов сказать это. Акааши стоило больших трудов вникнуть в слова.

— Я приеду, — говорит Куроо.

— Не стоит, — отвечает Акааши.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — голос Куроо срывается. — Его нашли в капсуле. Он от Бокуто.

У Акааши грудную клетку сдавливает сильнее, а горло перехватывает горячим обручем. Он ничего не отвечает — не может — сбрасывает звонок, выключает телефон и ложится в постель — на свой край. Обнимает подушку руками и зажмуривается. Завтра он проснется и все окажется просто плохим сном. Акааши такие снились, когда они только познакомились с Бокуто. Тогда он часто видел во сне, как теряет его, как он не возвращается. Во сне Акааши рвался из дома, кричал, срывая горло, бежал до боли в легких, задыхался от слез. В реальности у него не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы нормально дышать.

На следующий день Куроо приходит, а Бокуто — все еще нет.

— Мне очень жаль, — он отводит глаза, смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Акааши. Будто в том, что случилось, виноват именно он. Так глупо.

— Зайдешь?

Куроо качает головой:

— Мне нужно вернуться в штаб, — он запускает пятерню в волосы. — Ты придешь на похороны?

— А есть что хоронить? — прозвучало очень жестоко, Акааши сразу захотелось извиниться, но Куроо не дал.

— Нет, — он снова качает головой и дергает уголком рта. — Но все равно.

— Я подумаю, — Акааши рассматривает опухшие от слез, покрасневшие глаза, сцепленные в замок руки, растрепанные, как обычно, волосы, и думает, что Куроо выглядит так, будто скорбит намного сильнее. Думает, почему он сам не может даже заплакать? Грудную клетку все еще сдавливает, дышать все еще тяжело, но эмоции, проедающие внутри черную дыру, не находят выхода наружу.

— Ну, я пойду, — Куроо неловко мнется на пороге. — Я заеду на днях.

— Не стоит, — говорит Акааши, но знает — не подействует. Бокуто всегда говорил, что на Куроо можно положиться, что, если его самого не будет рядом, Куроо поможет. Вряд ли Бокуто думал, что его совсем не будет рядом, зато Куроо явно думал, что должен помочь.

— Я напишу адрес и время.

Акааши согласно кивает, зная, что не пойдет.

Банка — обычная, жестяная, в таких продаются конфеты в сувенирных лавках — стоит на обеденном столе с того самого дня, как Куроо ее принес. Подарок от Бокуто. Акааши открывает ее спустя неделю. В ней — звезды. Рассыпаются яркими пятнами по столу и полу. Их много — десятки, может, сотни. Акааши смотрит на них и дышать становится еще больнее.

Он берет первую попавшуюся — синюю. Разворачивает полоску бумаги — он знает как, Бокуто ему показывал, когда только научился их делать.

Внутри надпись, сделанная неаккуратным почерком Бокуто.

«Я нашел свою звезду».

Он сказал это Акааши давно, еще в самом начале отношений. Тогда он охотно рассказывал про свою работу, тыкал пальцем в небо, будто Акааши сможет увидеть ту планету, на которой Бокуто бывал. Акааши не мог, но все равно делал вид, что все те миры, что Бокуто описывает, ему знакомы.

— Почему ты выбрал эту работу?

— Хотел найти свою, особенную звезду, — Бокуто улыбнулся.

— Нашел?

— Да.

Акааши посмотрел в небо, гадая, видно ли ее этой безоблачной ночью? Какая она? Яркая, мерцающая или еле заметная, прячется в тени от света других?

— Где она?

— На земле.

Акааши почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке, почувствовал, как сердце подскочило к горлу и забилось радостно.

— Я тоже хочу свою звезду, — сказал он, скрывая смущение за легкой улыбкой.

— Эй, а как же я? — возмутился Бокуто.

— Я хочу такую, которая была бы на небе.

— И все еще я!

Акааши рассмеялся про себя над искренним возмущением в голосе. Бокуто прикоснулся к его подбородку пальцами, повернул к себе. В его глазах — звезды.

— Я привезу тебе, — сказал он.

Акааши ему поверил: Бокуто никогда не нарушал обещаний.

«Свою» расплывается черным пятном на синей бумаге. Акааши слизывает соленую влагу с губ и старается снова научиться дышать.

Снова научиться снова жить намного сложнее. Он разбирает еще несколько звездочек, внутри — приятные слова, которые Бокуто и так говорил ему постоянно. Они помогают Акааши верить, что Бокуто все еще с ним. Что следит за его жизнью и очень расстроится, если Акааши сделает какую-нибудь глупость — он в этом уверен.

Он берет отпуск, чтобы прийти в себя. Каждый вечер перебирает звезды — пересыпает из руки в руку, смотрит, как они рассыпаются яркими красками на ладони. Собирает обратно в банку, борясь с желанием открыть их все сразу.

«Люблю, когда ты мне снишься».

Акааши сжимает в руках полоску желтой бумаги и улыбается. Бокуто любил рассказывать о своих снах, если ему верить — Акааши был чуть ли не в каждом из них.

— Говорят, что снится человек, который думает о тебе, — Бокуто взбил подушку и упал на нее. — Думай обо мне, Акааши, хочу, чтобы ты мне приснился.

Акааши думал, каждый день, каждую минуту. Думает и сейчас: не может и не хочет выкинуть из головы.

Бокуто ему снится особенно часто. Сны, наполненные воспоминаниями, как пленка, что раз за разом прокручивает счастливые моменты из жизни: знакомство на пресс-конференции, неловкие слова растерянного и смущенного Бокуто, еще более неловкое приглашение на свидание. А первый поцелуй, после которого Бокуто выглядел так, будто Акааши должен убить его прямо на месте за наглость, он никогда не забудет. Он вообще ничего никогда не забудет, ему даже не надо пересматривать совместные фото или видео — стоит закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон, и все повторяется.

Раньше, когда Акааши снился Бокуто, хотелось быстрее проснуться. Сейчас ему хочется подольше быть в мире сна. Открывать глаза и видеть пустую половину кровати невыносимо.

Акааши в принципе невыносимо. Он никак не может заставить себя собрать вещи Бокуто, отдать их или его родителям, или на благотворительность. Задумчиво трогает каждое утро его щетку в стаканчике, не убирает с вешалки второе полотенце, не использует его любимую кружку. Когда становится совсем тошно, открывает еще одну звезду.

«Ты — мой мир».

А в мире Акааши Бокуто теперь нет.

Легче не становится. Он открывает еще одну — снова синюю. Края сдавлены едва-едва, звезда почти плоская.

«Рядом с тобой все теряет значение».

Без Бокуто все теряет значение для Акааши. Он выходит на работу, ходит на пресс-конференции, пишет статьи и берет интервью. Жизнь идет по накатанной, день за днем, месяц за месяцем. Черная дыра внутри разрастается.

Куроо все чаще рядом. Смотрит на Акааши подозрительно, старается писать чуть ли не каждый день — но у него нет такой возможности, звонит, когда свободен от работы, приезжает, когда есть выходные.

— Бокуто расстроился бы, увидев тебя таким, — говорит он.

— Ему уже все равно, — отрезает Акааши. Чувствует, что опять слишком резок и груб, что Куроо этого не заслужил.

— Ему никогда не будет все равно.

Акааши хочется разрыдаться. Упасть лицом в подушку и выть, пока она не пропитается его слезами насквозь. Вот только это не поможет.

— Я буду стараться, — он силится улыбнуться. Куроо выглядит удовлетворенным.

В следующий раз он приносит цветок.

— Чтобы было о ком заботиться, — он улыбается. — Если выживет, подарю тебе кота, — Куроо смеется, Акааши становится легче.

— Как вы справляетесь? — спрашивает он. — Почему не переживаете?

Куроо замирает. С его лица на мгновение слетают все эмоции — Акааши будто впервые видит новые морщины, залегшие под глазами круги и пергамент посеревшей кожи.

— Кто сказал, что я не переживаю?

Акааши чувствует себя эгоистом. Он снова хочет извиниться и снова не успевает.

— Так вот, надеюсь, ты будешь хорошо о нем заботиться, — он кивает на горшок на подоконнике. — Можешь даже дать ему имя.

— Не хочу привязываться, — Акааши улыбается.

— Он никуда не денется.

Бокуто говорил так же.

Акааши открывает по одной звезде на каждый Новый год, на свой и Бокуто дни рождения. Фразы на каждой разные, все они — о любви. Кажется, будто Бокуто по-прежнему рядом, Акааши знает, что он не вернется, но обманчивое ощущение, что дверь в любой момент может открыться, помогает двигаться дальше.

Когда память начинает стирать события и лица, Акааши открывает фотографии и видео. Смотреть на них совсем не больно, напротив, странным образом становится теплее. Дыра внутри не затягивается, но давит не так сильно. Акааши смотрит на их улыбки, слышит счастливые голоса и улыбается тоже. Гладит кота на коленях, чувствует его тепло — в груди тоже теплеет. Он останавливает видео и долго всматривается в лицо Бокуто — навсегда молодое и счастливое. Лицо Акааши — это новые морщины, впалые щеки и потухший взгляд. Просто не хватает огня — он сгинул где-то там, в космосе. Там, куда Акааши не может дотянуться. А даже если сможет — не найдет.

Кот спит на половине Бокуто, и теперь, открывая глаза, Акааши первым делом видит его.

— Ты растолстел, — Куроо треплет кота за ухом и улыбается. — Так и не дал ему имя?

Акааши качает головой.

— Ты сам как? — Куроо отряхивает шерсть с рук и встает с корточек.

— Хорошо, — Акааши чувствует, что не врет. Жизнь давно уже наладилась. Она никогда не будет прежней — яркой и счастливой — но жизнь есть жизнь, и прожить ее он хочет и за себя, и за Бокуто.

— Я рад, — от улыбки вокруг глаз Куроо разбегаются морщинки.

Акааши все-таки собирает вещи Бокуто, отдает их родителям. Те только смотрят неодобрительно: их отношения им не нравились. Подумать только, человечество покорило космос, а родители так и не перестали думать, что знают, что лучше для их детей.

— Извините, — Акааши низко кланяется и разворачивается, уходя, чтобы больше никогда их не увидеть.

Акааши нравится бывать там, где они бывали вместе с Бокуто. Вспоминать — их свидания, разговоры, прикосновения — с каждым годом все легче. Черная дыра никуда не девается — с Бокуто умерла часть Акааши — но, питаемая светлыми воспоминаниями, она не растет. Воспоминаниями и, конечно, звездами.

«Улыбнись, потому что это было».

Акааши улыбается. Перебирает развернутые звездочки, смотрит на еще целые — их осталось совсем немного. Он все так же открывает их на каждый новый год, когда колокола окрестных храмов бьют сто восемь, на день рождения, сразу после того, как задувает свечу. Куроо выгибает бровь, смотрит с интересом, но эти слова — они только для Акааши. Он убирает полоску бумаги обратно в банку и улыбается сидящему напротив Куроо.

— С днем рождения, Акааши.

— Спасибо, Куроо-сан.

Кот с мурчанием прыгает на колени, цветок разросся до невероятных размеров и занимает угол в квартире и огромный горшок.

Акааши смотрит на небо, небо падает на него звездами. Акааши гадает, какая из них — его. Та, что сгинула когда-то, не выполнив обещание. Сердце снова давит, дышать тяжело. Звезды подмигивают ему в ответ — смотрят, как жизнь Акааши подходит к концу, волосы подернуты сединой, лицо покрыто морщинами, спина согнута бременем прожитых лет. Черная дыра внутри разрастается с новой силой — теперь ее можно не сдерживать. Акааши разворачивает последнюю звезду прямо на лавочке в парке, подслеповато щурится, разбирая в тусклом свете фонаря надпись, сделанную кривым почерком Бокуто.

«Я всегда буду рядом с тобой».

Он никогда не нарушал обещаний.


End file.
